


Weasley Bashing

by Myosa



Series: A contre pied [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosa/pseuds/Myosa
Summary: La dernière mission de l'auror Harry Potter tourne mal. Il est fait prisonnier et doit maintenant affronter ses tortionnaires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: A contre pied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714819
Kudos: 4





	Weasley Bashing

**Author's Note:**

> Cette série va s'attaquer aux clichés les plus répandus et essayer de les utiliser d'une autre manière. N’hésiter pas à me dire si vous avez des idées.  
> ATTENTION le deuxième paragraphe détaille des morts violentes.  
> Bonne lecture !

Harry s’éveillait doucement. La bouche pâteuse et l'esprit incroyablement nébuleux. Tous ses membres étaient amorphes. Et même si ses sens lui revenaient peu à peu, cela n’allait pas l'aider de sitôt. Il était attaché à une chaise dans une pièce sans lumière au vu de l'absence de bandeau en espérant qu'il n’était pas victime d'une malédiction aveuglante. Au moins il pouvait entendre des bruits étouffés venant certainement des pièces voisines. Sa baguette avait été prise avec, sûrement, le reste de l’équipement auror. Quand à la douleur qui commencée a se manifester, le jeune homme était certain d'avoir plusieurs os de casser. Et pour ses dernier souvenirs ….

Il avait enfin un indice pour une planque du réseau de contrebande As dans le port de Douvre. Malgré qu'il soit assez tard et n'ayant aucune envie de voir le réseau disparaître encore une fois, il avait réuni quatre autres aurors et ils avaient transplané sur le site. Puis tout c'est mal passé. Quelqu'un les avait prévenu, la cachette était en train d’être vidé quand ils sont arrivés. Et une parties des hommes était posté pour les attaquer. Un imbroglio de sort et de cri avait aussi tôt commencé. Son équipe clairement en sous effectif se faisait refouler et très vite tuer. John avait reçu un sort violet qu'il l'avait fait convulser avant qu'il ne s'effondre inerte dans une flaque d'eau. Charles avait entraîner certains de leurs attaquants derrière des containers et son dernier signe de vie avait été un grand cri. Il avait vu la tête de Betty être séparé de son corps, assez violemment pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Cette action l'avait paralysé permettant à son adversaire de l'envoyer brutalement frapper la surface verticale la plus proche. Sa dernière vision avant de perdre connaissance était la plus jeune de l’équipe qui s'était caché dans un petit espace entre deux containers complètement tétanisée. Peut être Georgia avait survécut. Harry l’espérait.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps il était réveillé quand une ampoule s'alluma l'aveuglant et ravivant la douleur dans son crane. Une porte se trouvent légèrement sur la droite s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. De même corpulence et toutes les deux rousses.

Ce n'est quand entendant leurs voix le saluer qu'Harry sut qu'il était sauvé.

Jusqu’à ce que habitué à la soudaine luminosité, il vit qu'aucun des deux n'avait fait le moindre geste pour le détacher ni appeler une autre personne. Et c'est en voyant leurs expressions qu'il comprit qu'il n'allait pas sortir de la pièce vivant.

Il se fit la réflexion que ce n’était pas si surprenant après tout ce n’était pas les premiers Weasley à le trahir. Il était le seul idiot qui avait voulu croire que certains l'aimaient réellement au lieu de couper les liens avec toute la famille. Ron, Ginny, Hermione …. Oui, les jumeaux n’étaient de deux noms de plus sur la liste.

« Ce n’était pas très sympa ta petite descente impromptue. On n'a failli ne pas avoir de comité d'accueil. Mais passons, on a réussi à vous accueillir comme il se doit. Cependant, cela pose un petit problème car vois tu, on aimerait savoir comment tu as trouvé cet endroit. » Commençât George

« Après tout ce n'est certes pas le plus petit de nos lieu de stockage mais ce n'est pas non plus le plus grand ou le plus actif. Donc soit tu es devenu plus intelligent, soit on est devenu négligent ou il y a une taupe. » Approfondit Fred. « Toi étant toi et nous étant nous. On penche pour la taupe mais si tu pouvais confirmer ça serait sympa..... »

Harry serra ferment la mâchoire et regarda droit devant lui.

« Regarde, Fred, je pense que tu l'as vexé. Harry, écoute, ce n'est pas que tu es idiot mais juste un peu naïf. En particulier quand tu fais confiance ou que tu aimes la personne. Je pourrais te donner une tonne d'exemple, rien qu'avec nous. Mais maintenant on voudrais vraiment savoir s'il y a un laquais qui t'a donné des infos. On sait que c'est toi qui à organisé cette opération et on a vraiment failli perdre gros ce soir. »

« On a vraiment pas envie de te torturer. Et si on avait pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que tu remonte jusqu'à nous on t'aurais laissé faire. Après tout, inconsciemment tu étais notre meilleure source chez les aurors. Si tu coopère gentiment on va même peut être te laisser partir, après un ou deux sorts d'oubli bien sur. On va te laisser un petit temps de réflexion. »

Sur ces paroles les frères roux sortirent. Harry doubla ces efforts pour se détacher. Si il avait passé la majorité de la conversation à digérer la nouvelle trahison Weasley cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas étudier l'environnement et imaginer deux trois moyens de se détacher. Rester plus qu'à les tester et trouver comment s’échapper.

Malheureusement pour Harry les deux jours suivants furent plein de douleurs. Les jumeaux avaient toujours étaient plein d'imagination et le domaine de la torture n'y échapper pas.

Alors qu'il se remettait de la dernière séance, Fred (ou George, Harry n'essayait plus de les différencier.) se mit à parler. Pour s'expliquer, confesser ou se vanter, qui sait. Et l'auror ne se soucié pas de la raison si ça faisait durer son répit plus longtemps.

« Tu sais, on a pensé que tu avais des doutes il y a quelques années. Ginny vous, Ron et toi, a rappelé que nous avons été à New Delhi juste avant que la drogue indienne arrive et pendant un certain tu étais assez distant. Alors il a fallu vous séparé. Et surtout dévoyé ton attention. Ainsi on a réfléchi pendant plusieurs jour. Puis la solution évidente est apparue, enfin Ron nous a donné la solution avec une nouvelle crise de la jalousie. Un classique. » 

L'homme prit une pause pour lancer un sourire à son prisonnier. 

« Alors petit à petit, on a commencé à sous entendre des choses à toi et Ron. _Le nouveau resto, Harry, un peu cher mais tu te le permettre. Ron s’achète beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps, non ?_ etc... Bien sur, il fallait pouvoir prouver que Ron avait pioché dans tes coffres alors qu'en réalité, c’était nous qui lui donnions de l'argent.. Donc il a fallut qu'on puise dans notre réserve à chantage. Merveilleusement documentée si je puis dire. Bien sur Bill a essayé de refuser mais ... » Le roux a haussé les épaules avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. « Naturellement, _pour éviter que le scandale touche sa carrière,_ Bill a demandé une mutation. Tout le monde est tombé des nues. Nous savions que nous pourrions pas convaincre tout le monde, le déni était la seule réaction possible pour cette chère Hermione. Après tout, c’était son mari dont on parle. Alors il fallait l’éloigner également. On ne savait pas comment mais elle et toi avait le même problème, vous êtes têtu. Hermione ferment planté pour l’innocence de son mari et toi pour la culpabilité. Ainsi on avait pas d'entre chose à faire. »

Harry essaya de nier, incapable de croire qu'on pouvait faire ça à des membres de sa famille. Cela faisait deux sur quatre. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Ginny et Molly ? »

« Ah oui. Eux aussi. Honnêtement on ne visait que Ginny. On ne savait pas que notre mère serait touché aussi. Enfin pas à ce point. Notre petite sœur devenait de plus en plus fouineuse. Elle aussi avait du mal avec la culpabilité de Ron. Et contrairement à Hermione, elle était plus roublarde à ce propos. Elle nous a posé beaucoup de problème. Rien ne collé et on avait rien de substantiel pour la faire chanter. »

Harry était malade. Pendant tout ce temps....

« Puis il y a eu ce procès avec une de nos potion d'amour. Et l’étincelle sortie de la baguette. Après tout notre mère adorait raconté comment elle s'essayait avec les potions d'amour et donc que notre sœur le fasse également …... Il fallait juste trouvé le bon chemin. Gringotts ne sent pas concerné par les affaire sorcière de ce genre et le ministère voulait dire risquer d'impliquer tes collègues trop tôt, avant qu'on est pu te doser suffisamment pour faire penser à du long terne. Apres tout tout aurors soupçonné d’être sous influence doit passer immédiatement un test médical poussé. Et bien sur, il fallait surtout pas qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à nous. »

Il tapotait sa baguette contre le menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Harry n'avait pas haï quelqu'un comme ça depuis longtemps.

« C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu de polynectar. Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est pas cher Harry ? Il y a un groupe d'anciennes sorcières qui aime se regrouper pour papoter dans un salon de thé à Godric Hollow. Elles ont fréquentées Poudlard durant la même période que nos parents. Un peu de compulsion et pouf les voilà à comparer la mère et la fille. Après tout, tout le monde savait comment Harry Potter n'avait pas exprimer de sentiment autre que de l'amitié envers Ginny Weasley jusqu'à qu'ils soient lèvres collées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. » Le rouquin poussa un grand soupir enamouré digne de n’importe quelle midinette voyant son béguin

« Petit à petit la rumeur enfla jusqu'à arriver aux oreilles d'une de tes fans : Romilda Vance. Assez drôle que c'est celle qui a déjà tenté de te droguer avec une potion d'amour qui dénonce notre sœur pour le même crime. Bien sûr tu connais la suite. Tu as été testé positif avec suspicion de long terme et Ginny fut arrêtée. Puis durant son procès, notre mère a craqué et a essayé de te tuer. Après tout, tu étais la cause des problèmes de ses enfants. Le seul point commun. »

Ron, Ginny et Molly, tous à Azkaban parce que les jumeaux ont manipulé tout le monde. Cher Merlin. Hermione qui avait détruit sa carrière pour prouver l'innocence de son mari.

« Bon finit le passé, passons au présent. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es notre invité et rien. On va pas insister. Et comme tu t'en doutes tout le monde te recherche. C’était sûrement un coup de chance mais ne t’inquiète pas, on va quand même faire le ménage. Adieu Harry. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu du mal à trouver pourquoi les jumeaux s'en prendraient finalement à Harry ou le sépareraient des autres. j'avais toute la scène ou Harry était prisonnier mais le pourquoi du comment.....  
> Molly à l'origine devait aussi avoir été condamnée pour avoir « aider » Ginny mais la tentative de meurtre est venue naturellement et une fois écrit ça m'a semblé plus juste.  
> En écrivant cette version, j'ai eu une idée pour une autre version du Weasley Bahing donc un autre chapitre devrait sortir dans quelque mois. Il y aura d'abord d'autre sorties pour cette série sur les clichés sur Dumbledore et Sirius.  
> Pour chaque cliché, je vais essayé de vous conseiller une autre fanfic qui le traite différemment. Ici je vous conseille :  
> The Guile and Devotion of a Black Heir par StarLight_Massacre. C'est anglais et c'est publié ce site.
> 
> Bon confinement et prenez soin de vous et votre famille


End file.
